Les Maîtres sorciers
by Salazar66
Summary: Harry Potter, bien entendu, un mystérieux 'Cercle', des péripéties inédites... Une histoire où les personnages ne sont pas ce qu'ils semblent être...
1. Prologue

Les Maîtres-sorciers

**Les Maîtres-sorciers**

**Prologue**

L'allée des Embrumes était sinistre.

De tout temps elle avait été sinistre, de part son aspect bien sûr, la crasse incrustée sur les antiques pavés, les murs décrépits couverts de vieille mousse malodorante, les échoppes poussiéreuses et mal tenues visiblement orientées vers un commerce illicite… Qui de plus est, il faisait nuit, une nuit sans lune, une nuit humide et froide, une nuit comme la Tamise seule sait en faire don au vieux Londres, à la fin de l'automne.

L'allée des Embrumes était sinistre.

Les nappes d'un brouillard gris et froid qui flottaient à trois pieds du sol auraient pu faire penser qu'un détraqueur ou deux étaient passés par là, emplissant cette venelle de leurs miasmes fétides… pour ne pas dire putride. Il n'en était rien : l'allée des Embrumes était fétide par elle-même, sans avoir besoin d'un coup de pouce. D'autre part, les détraqueurs évitaient l'allée des Embrumes. Pourtant ils auraient pu s'y plaire, mais non : ils l'évitaient... Etonnant non ?

L'allée des Embrumes était sinistre.

Un chat noir provenant du Chemin de Traverse venait de faire son apparition. En fait, il était là depuis en bout de temps, mais il était passé inaperçu. Un chat noir dans une venelle sinistre et noire, ça passe inaperçu. Sa tête carrée et imposante semblait plus volumineuse que celle d'un chat ordinaire, mais ça n'était pas important, surtout dans une ruelle aussi sinistre que l'allée des Embrumes. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'un chat mutant, un de ces chats hybrides que le ministère de la magie a tant de mal à réguler… Peut-être ne s'agissait-il pas d'un chat du tout, mais de quelque chose ayant l'apparence d'un chat. Quoi qu'il en soit, chat ou pas chat, l'animal avançait tranquillement, frôlant de son épaule droite les vieilles mousses malodorantes des murs au crépi décrépit. Un quelconque observateur eût éprouvé bien du mal à apercevoir le chat noir, qui peut-être n'était pas un chat, dans la sombre venelle plongée dans la nuit ; il eût éprouvé bien du mal cet observateur, à moins qu'il ne soit lui-même un chat, ou un loup-garou, ou un vampire, ou un ronflak cornu… Mais là n'est pas le propos compte tenu du fait qu'il n'y avait pas d'observateur, ce qui explique pourquoi personne, humain ou animal, ne vit le supposé félin disparaître dans l'intense obscurité, une obscurité plus intense que celle dans laquelle baignait l'allée des Embrumes, s'il est possible, d'une porte cochère.

L'allée des Embrumes était vide… et sinistre.

Elle était vide depuis que le… chat… avait disparu. Sinistre, elle l'avait été de tout temps, même en plein jour.

Un bruit de grelot se fit entendre, incongru dans le silence pesant et ouaté, si incongru que le sinistre de l'allée des Embrumes en eut hurlé d'indignation. Une souris portant un grelot fixé à un collier rouge - vraiment ce récit de vient de plus en plus ridicule - donc une souris portant un grelot fixé à un collier rouge venait de faire son apparition. Le rongeur, qui de prime abord était bien une souris (règne animal, embranchement des vertébrés, classe des mammifères, ordre des rongeurs, famille des muridés, genre mus, espèce musculus), provenant du Chemin de Traverse, prit le même chemin que le chat, qui n'en était peut-être pas un, faisant tinter effrontément son grelot, et disparut par la même porte cochère. Une pauvre souris aux tendances suicidaires sans doute, car pour suivre un gros chat noir, affublée d'un grelot tintinnabulant histoire qu'il ne la loupe pas, il faut nécessairement avoir envie d'être croquée… Quoique, si le chat en question n'est effectivement pas un chat…

L'allée des Embrumes était encore plus vide… et bien plus sinistre.

Un trait noir fendit soudainement l'air et quelque chose, comme une grosse chauve-souris noire et hideuse (mais je n'en jurerai pas, il faisait trop noir), atterrit devant la porte cochère pour se précipiter à l'intérieur.

L'allée des Embrumes était certes sinistre, mais étrangement fréquentée pour une heure aussi tardive, surtout au niveau de cette porte cochère. Et ne demandez pas ce qu'était cette chose noire ayant atterri, je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Oserai-je vous faire une confidence ? Et bien… voyez-vous… je ne suis pas très rassuré ; mais enfin, que m'a-t-il pris de faire une description de l'allée des Embrumes à une heure pareille, dans la nuit, le fétide… l'horreur ! Maman, j'ai peur ! Quelle idée aussi d'écrire un truc pareil… S'il vous plaît, restez avec moi, je serai d'avantage rassuré… Il ne manquerait plus qu'un vampire fasse son apparition… c'était quoi déjà ce truc noir… ou un loup-garou, ou une goule des enfers, ou un golem à deux têtes, ou un zombi putréfié à ongles pointus, ou un papillon de nuit (ben quoi ? J'ai peur des papillons de nuit)… Voilà ! Maintenant j'ai les chocottes : restez avec moi, par pitié…

Quoi qu'il en soit, vous ne pouvez pas faire autrement que rester avec moi, vous n'avez pas le choix. Mais non, il ne s'agit pas d'une menace, plutôt d'une simple constatation. En effet, si vous tenez à lire la suite… Mais bien entendu si vous ne voulez pas, je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur. Après tout vous êtes libre de faire ce que bon vous semble. Mais vous ne saurez rien (quoi 'saurien' : pas de lézard !) de la suite des aventures du chat, de la souris, de la chauve-souris, de Harry Potter… Mais oui, évidemment 'de Harry Potter'. Nous sommes sur un site dédié à Harry Potter que je sache ! D'autre part, j'ai un aveu à vous faire : si je me trouve si tard, par l'esprit, dans cette venelle sinistre qu'est l'allée des Embrumes, c'est bien pour une raison. Je sais que vous l'aviez deviné, donc en fait cet aveu n'en est pas un.

Je suis là, en tant qu'auteur bien entendu, donc en dehors du temps et des événements, oui car l'auteur sait tout de son histoire, le passé, le présent, et surtout le futur… Oui, le futur, toutes les arcanes du texte, et même ce qui ne sera pas écrit, l'auteur est créateur, il accède au divin car sans lui ses personnages ne seraient pas : l'auteur marche sur les voies célestes et tient dans sa main droite le cosmos tout entier… L'auteur est Dieu ! Oups ! Désolé, je crois que je me suis laissé un peu emporter… Revenons à nos moutons, qui sont le chat, la souris et la chose noire en forme de hideuse chauve-souris. L'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi, est là pour vous dire qui participe à une 'réunion' qui se tient derrière la sombre porte cochère. Ca y est, je l'ai dit.

Nota : les personnages créés par J. K. Rowling sont à J. K. Rowling ; seule l'histoire est la propriété de l'auteur. Il faut rendre à César (J. K. Rowling), ce qui est à César et à Dieu (l'auteur) ce qui est à Dieu. L'auteur informe le lecteur qui se sentirait une verve littéraire qu'il lui cède gracieusement ses droits (propriété intellectuelle) sur simple demande. Dieu est bon !

L'allée des Embrumes était bien vide maintenant, sans le chat qui peut-être n'en était pas un, sans la souris avec son joli collier rouge et son grelot, sans la chose volante ressemblant à une grosse chauve-souris noire et hideuse…

L'allée des Embrumes était sinistre.

Je dirai même plus, sinistre était l'allée des Embrumes…


	2. Chapitre 1

Les Maîtres-sorciers

**Les Maîtres-sorciers**

**Chapitre premier : Le Mage en noir**

« Stupides Griffondors, arrogants, mielleux, vaniteux… Tellement… Griffondors ! »

Jurant et maugréant, il raturait hargneusement à l'encre rouge une pile de parchemins posée sur son bureau. Ses fines lèvres, s'ouvrant en un rictus agacé, laissaient entrevoir des dents jaunâtres serrées avec rage. Derrière des cheveux noir et légèrement huileux on devinait un sombre regard, un regard digne des soirs de correction de devoirs de potion, un regard qu'il valait mieux ne pas essayer de rencontrer en cet instant, sous peine de recevoir un crucio informulé et sans baguette…

« Ah ! Le meilleur… Harry Potter, notre vedette célébrissime… dont la sottise de cinquième année est fidèle à celle de sa première rentrée ! De l'asphodèle en poudre, vraiment ? En lamelle stupide Potter, en lamelle ! »

Le professeur en bavait presque d'excitation.

« 'Remuer le mélange pendant quinze minutes dans le sens de la queue d'un monstre'… pourquoi pas quinze heures Potter ? Quinze secondes suffiront amplement. 'La queue d'un monstre…' C'est vous le 'monstre', Potter, aussi monstrueux que votre maudit père ! Dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, Potter, dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre… Et bien ça sera un T, Potter, T comme taré, T comme 'tournez la page', T comme 'Tartuffe', T comme troll ! »

Le professeur fulminait en raturant nerveusement le parchemin de son encre rouge comme avec de l'acide, de l'acide sulfurique bien entendu, d'une couleur jaunâtre comme ses dents découvertes dans un rictus agacé. D'aucun aurait pu penser que le professeur Séverus Rogue ne se brossait jamais les dents, mais il n'en était rien : le professeur Séverus Rogue se brossait les dents après chaque repas. Son hygiène dentaire était irréprochable, d'autant plus qu'il utilisait uniquement les célèbres brosses magiques Oral B (B pour 'Brossfort') ainsi que le dentifrice des stars 'Fluo ça Brille'. Le professeur Séverus Rogue avait une hygiène dentaire irréprochable. Alors pourquoi ces dents jaunes ?

Et bien les meilleurs spécialistes en la matière s'étaient penchés sur la question, le dernier en date étant le professeur Odonto Maximovitch, praticien célèbre pour son coup de tenaille (davier pour les connaisseurs) sur le chemin de traverse, juste à côté du célèbre glacier 'Florian Fortarôme' dont les douceurs favorisaient les caries et donc créaient une certaine clientèle en direction de son voisin. Les deux compères s'entendaient on ne peut mieux car le professeur Odonto Maximovitch recommandait, après l'implantation de quenottes magiques provenant du fameux laboratoire 'La Petite Souris', la dégustation d'une succulente glace de chez 'Florian Fortarôme' pour favoriser la fixation de l'implant. Mais là n'est pas le propos. Le professeur Odonto Maximovitch avait bien tenté quelques détartrages magiques mais rien n'y avait fait : les dents du professeur Séverus Rogue étaient restées jaunes. Le professeur Odonto Maximovitch avait donc émis une hypothèse… Le professeur Séverus Rogue avait les dents jaunes car, si 'les Gens du Nord ont dans le cœur le soleil qu'ils n'ont pas dehors', et compte tenu du fait que le professeur Séverus Rogue n'avait pas de cœur, il avait donc le soleil dans les dents.

Il ne s'agit que d'une hypothèse et je vous la vends comme on me l'a donnée ! Par ici la monnaie, merci…

Laissons quelques instants ce 'cher' Séverus à la correction des devoirs de ses 'chers' élèves. Plus hauts dans le château (les cachots se trouvant dans les sous-sols, il n'est pas difficile de trouver plus haut ailleurs dans le château), au niveau du grand hall d'entrée, et plus précisément dans un certain couloir, on entendit une porte se refermer délicatement. Comme je sais que vous êtes curieux, je vais vous le dire : il s'agissait de la porte de l'infirmerie. Un léger bruit de pas résonna crescendo et l'on vit apparaître un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années. Il boitait légèrement, ce qui expliquait peut-être le fait qu'il sortait de l'infirmerie. Ses cheveux noirs auraient pu être coiffés sans les quelques épis incongrus qui les indisciplinaient. Il retira un instant ses lunettes rondes pour essuyer d'un revers de main la sueur sur son front, un front qui s'ornait d'une étrange cicatrice. Il replaça ses lunettes et marcha rapidement vers l'escalier monumental qui permettait d'accéder au niveau supérieur. Brusquement il s'arrêta en voyant un élève assis sur les marches.

- Ron ? Mais je te croyais dans la salle commune…

- Hermione m'a demandé de t'attendre. Ca va Harry ?

- Oui ça va, juste une entorse : j'ai connu pire.

- Sûr ! N'empêche que tu nous as fichu une sacrée trouille en sautant de ton balai.

- Peut être, mais je l'ai eu.

- Tu l'as eu, c'est vrai, mais tu as failli de casser les deux jambes : sauter d'un balai à quatre mètres du sol et à soixante à l'heure… C'est dingue.

- Je ne me suis rien cassé ! Et puis… je suis dingue… de quidditch !

- Sûr, dingue de chez dingue, même pendant un fichu entraînement.

- Sûr Ron. Bon, on y va ?

Le jeune rouquin se releva et les deux amis partirent, en devisant joyeusement sur le grain de folie quidditchien du jeune attrapeur, vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Vous aviez deviné que Harry Potter et Ron Weasley parlaient de leur récent entraînement de quidditch en général, et de la toute nouvelle tactique mise au point pour s'assurer de la capture du vif d'or lorsque celui-ci fait du rase-mottes en particulier. Ils se trouvèrent bientôt devant le portrait d'une grosse dame dont les rondeurs disparaissaient sous des voiles de mousseline.

- Le mot de passe ?

Le visage de Ron se fendit d'un large sourire :

- 'Credendum'…

- Mais encore, jeune Weasley ?

- 'Credendum'… doum, doum, doum ?

- Oh ! Mais ce jeune homme est d'humeur badine, mais pas de mot, pas de passage.

- Allez, chère amie, même pas pour moi ? 'Credendum'… doum, doum, vi, vi, viii ?

- Non, non, non ! Ni avec des 'doum-doum', ni avec des 'vi-vi'…

- Allez Ron, dis-lui… Soyez rassurée, gardienne du temple gryffondorien, il le connaît.

- Un peu que je le connais : 'Credendum vides'.

- Très bien les enfants : 'Si tu y crois tu verras'. Passez donc et méditez cette maxime.

Le tableau s'écarta, libérant le passage qui conduisait à la salle commune de la maison Gryffondor.

Plus bas, bien plus bas, les cachots suintaient doucement et en silence.

Un râle inquiétant se faisait entendre dans le bureau du professeur Séverus Rogue. Ce dernier venait de terminer la correction des copies de sa classe de potion de cinquième année et son encrier contenant de l'encre rouge était pratiquement vide. Il tentait de reprendre péniblement son souffle après tant de haine déversée, ce qui lui causait des brûlures d'estomac dues à un afflux intempestif d'acide gastrique, ce dernier s'apparentant à l'acide chlorhydrique et non pas à l'acide sulfurique (Merlin en soit loué), celui-ci ayant la capacité de dissoudre l'estomac et tout ce qui se trouve à proximité… Qu'elle mort affreuse ; rien que d'y penser… Bon, j'aime mieux ne pas le dire, peut être que vous êtes à table…

Le professeur Séverus Rogue croqua un comprimé de 'gastropax' une potion médicamenteuse desséchée dont il était le fier inventeur, et se sentit tout de suite mieux. Il regarda l'heure à sa montre magique : Mercure était en Scorpion, Vénus fricotait avec le Taureau et Lilith se trouvait presque à son apogée. Il était temps. Le professeur Séverus Rogue se leva de son fauteuil derrière son bureau, enfila une grande cape noire chaude et imperméable, saisit sous son bras gauche une grande serviette de cuir gaufré en peau de… allez savoir quoi, mais ça avait l'air maléfique sur les bords, prit dans sa main droite une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'il jeta dans l'âtre de son petit salon en murmurant : 'chemin de Traverse'.

L'allée des Embrumes était sinistre.

On entendait un bruit de pas affirmé en provenance du chemin de Traverse. Brusquement, une silhouette noire, aussi noire qu'une cape de sorcier, se dessina à l'entrée de l'allée des Embrumes. La silhouette noire s'arrêta, le temps de serrer d'avantage la cape chaude et imperméable car l'allée des Embrumes était plus froide et plus humide que le chemin de Traverse, puis se mit à avancer posément, frôlant les vieilles mousses malodorantes des murs au crépi décrépit de son épaule droite, mais sans avoir cette allure chaloupée de vieux matou, et surtout sans ronronner : le professeur Séverus Rogue ne ronronnait jamais ! La silhouette noire arriva à hauteur de la porte cochère, dont l'obscurité était plus intense que celle de la sinistre allée des Embrumes. Elle hésita un instant… puis pénétra dans la noire obscurité de l'ombre épaisse et dépourvue de toute lumière… Bon, je sais, j'en rajoute, mais c'est pour bien vous faire comprendre qu'on n'y voit rien là dedans.

L'allée des Embrumes serait toujours sinistre, et c'est bien fait pour elle… Na !

Les voiles ténébreux de la porte cochère, des voiles ténébreux de qualité supérieure tissés à partir de véritable 'nox perpetua' (voilà donc pourquoi il fait si noir sous cette porte cochère), avaient reconnu l'intrus, qui donc n'en était pas un. Ce dernier passa sans encombre pour se trouver dans une cour pavée et éclairée agréablement par une lanterne en cristal des Carpates contenant deux minuscules fées lucifériennes (rien à voir avec le Diable, mais plutôt avec la luciférine et la luciférase, chercher à lucioles, vers luisants…). Une porte s'ouvrait sur le mur nord, gardée par une sorte de troll des montagnes, gourdin noueux bardé de clous et munis de larges pointes, qui devaient faire sacrément mal, en main. La silhouette éclairée par la lanterne en cristal des Carpates s'avança.

- Halte ! Qui va là ?

La voix grave et menaçante eut son petit effet : la silhouette stoppa net sa progression et leva les yeux vers le visage sévère qui culminait à deux mètres trente de hauteur.

- Je suis un ami qui cherche la vérité.

- Donne-moi le nom du plus fort…

- Godric !

- … de la plus sage…

- Helga !

- … du plus rusé…

- Salazar !

- … de la plus savante…

- Rowenta !

- C'est bon, entre… Et bouge-toi un peu ; tu es le dernier et je me les gèle dehors !

- Ton langage, Greg, ton langage…

- C'est bon Séverus… mais quand même !

Les deux compères passèrent la porte que Greg referma derrière eux dans un bruit métallique et sourd. Ils venaient de pénétrer dans un sas rectangulaire, plus précisément en forme de carré long, pouvant contenir environ six personnes. Le sas était éclairé par deux bougies reposant sur des photophores fixés aux murs droit et gauche, à hauteur d'homme : nul meuble dans cette petite pièce entièrement peinte en blanc, à la chaux, et au sombre plancher en châtaignier. A l'autre extrémité se trouvait une autre porte, une antique porte en chêne massif, dont les ferrures dessinaient d'étranges symboles, tous formés de triangles, de cercles et de carrés. Au centre de la porte était incrustée une étoile à cinq branches en bronze doré, sur laquelle étaient gravées des runes celtiques formant des mots, des phrases… Un familier des runes anciennes eut aisément pu lire ces phrases, mais Séverus Rogue était d'avantage un familier des potions plutôt que des runes anciennes, mais il connaissait le sens de ces phrases, avantage apporté par l'initiation à certains mystères...

Greg barricada la première porte, la porte en acier forgé - un acier d'un travail très particulier réalisé par les gobelins - et imprégnée de sorts qui la rendaient inviolable, dont la serrure magique résisterait au plus puissant des 'alohomora', et ouvrit la porte en bois en passant devant Séverus Rogue qui attendait patiemment. Séverus Rogue était toujours d'une infinie patience, sauf lorsqu'il était en présence du moindre individu en âge d'être scolarisé et (condition sine qua non) appartenant à la maison Griffondor… Ils pénétrèrent alors dans une vaste pièce occupée par une trentaine de personnes. La pièce était richement meublée, les murs tendus de pourpre et de vert, le plafond orné de moulures représentant des êtres magiques, sphinx, licornes, centaures, dragons, veracrasses… Sur la gauche se trouvaient des canapés et des fauteuils rouges en véritable peau de boutefeu chinois où les présents avaient pris place, pour la plupart. Sur la droite, une imposante salle à manger : une grande table en forme de lyre, toute en bois de rose, d'un seul tenant, pouvant accueillir une soixantaine de convives, entourée de chaises à haut dossiers, le tout datant vraisemblablement de l'époque des Fondateurs de Poudlard.

Greg referma la porte et la rendit inviolable en faisant glisser trois imposants verrous en fer noir qui pénétrèrent silencieusement dans leurs encoches du même métal. L'accès à l'édifice était désormais interdit à tout être ne transportant pas sur lui une bombe thermonucléaire d'au moins trois mégatonnes… et encore je me demande si ça suffirait, car voyez-vous, d'après les dernières études réalisées par le Département des Mystères du Ministère de la Magie sous l'égide du Magenmagot à propos des armes thermonucléaires moldues et des ogives creuses en uranium appauvri… Bon, d'accord, je m'écarte du sujet, alors retournons-y. Le grand Greg fit face aux personnes lancées dans de passionnantes conversations et proclama :

- Mes frères… s'il vous plaît, mes frères ! Le frère Séverus se trouve parmi nous. Tous les frères convoqués sont présents. Le Cercle peut se former.

Pendant ce temps, au sein de la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, et plus précisément dans les dortoirs des garçons de cinquième année, tous les élèves dormaient comme des bienheureux. Tous ? Non : dans un lit à baldaquin aux rideaux tirés, des gémissements se faisaient entendre. Contrairement à ce que vous pourriez penser, il ne s'agissait pas de ces gémissements ci, de ces gémissements qui font frissonner et confèrent quelquefois une très agréable chair de poule. Derrière les rideaux du lit à baldaquin, un élève gémissait dans son sommeil agité, secouant sa tête de droite et de gauche, griffant ses draps d'une manière douloureuse. Un simple cauchemar ? Peut-être pas : des perles de sang se formaient sur sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair au milieu de son front, une cicatrice rougie par la douleur. Tout à coup le garçon se redressa dans son lit, le souffle suspendu et les yeux grands ouverts, des yeux dont la pupille, considérablement dilatée, faisait presque disparaître l'iris d'un vert profond.

- Voldemort ? Non, ça ne ce peut pas, pas à Pré au Lard… Harry Potter (c'est bien lui, vous l'aviez reconnu) se jeta à bas de son lit et partit en courrant, sans même prendre le temps de chausser ses pantoufles. Il traversa tout le château, haletant sous l'effort fourni. Il venait de parvenir dans un obscur couloir orné d'armures de chevaliers du temps de l'épopée arthurienne disposées de part et d'autre… Il lui suffisait de tourner au bout à droite pour se trouver devant la gargouille antique gardant le bureau du directeur, quand il percuta de plein fouet quelqu'un qui amortit tant bien que mal le choc.

- Potter ! Bigleux balafré, tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas !

- Oh, je suis désolé ! Mal… Malfoy ? Malfoy… qu'est-ce que tu fous là !

- Quoi ! Tu me percutes comme un malade et c'est toi qui poses des questions ? Non Potter, c'est toi qui vas me dire ce que TU fous là !

- Dans tes rêves Malfoy : je ne te dis rien du tout. Pousse-toi, je dois passer !

Le petit brun à lunettes et aux cheveux en bataille comme ça n'était pas permis, se trouvait en pyjama face à un adolescent de son âge, blond aux yeux bleus, impeccablement coiffé et revêtu de son uniforme de Serpentard qu'il portait avec une noblesse et une distinction hors du commun.

- Non Potter, je ne me pousse pas ! Où vas-tu comme ça, à galoper dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu ? Tu tiens tellement à faire perdre des points à ta stupide maison ?

- Qui es-tu pour me dire ça ?

- Je suis préfet Potter, préfet ! Tu saisis où tu veux un dessin ?

- Et merde… Je dois voir le Professeur Dumbledore !

- Ton langage Potter… Pourquoi dois-tu voir le Directeur à cette heure tardive ? Tu as besoin d'un câlin pour faire un gros dodo ? Tu veux un bonbon au citron ? Alors… POURQUOI !

- Vol… Voldemort...

Le jeune homme frissonna en entendant ce nom. Il prit son vis-à-vis par le col du pyjama et commença à le secouer… sans conviction.

- Quoi ? Vas-y, parle par Merlin !

- Vol… Voldemort… A Pré au Lard…

- Quoi ? Tu en es sûr ?

Les yeux bleus étaient fixés dans les yeux verts… Non, il n'y avait pas d'entourloupe possible. Après quelques secondes de réflexion intense, Drago Malfoy fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, sans cesser d'agripper Harry Potter par le col de son pyjama.

- Mais… Malfoy ! Arrête… Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

- Tu voulais voir le Directeur, non ? Tu vas le voir.

En effet, ils se trouvaient devant la gargouille qui protégeait l'accès à l'escalier s'élevant vers le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Drago se pencha pour murmurer discrètement le mot de passe à la gargouille. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes étaient introduits dans le bureau du Directeur.

- Harry ? Draco ?

Le professeur Dumbledore dévisageait d'un air surpris les deux adolescents. Un elfe de maison l'avait réveillé pour l'informer d'une visite lorsque la gargouille en pierre avait été sollicitée. Le vieux directeur avait juste enfilé une robe de chambre en soie noire décorée d'oursons ensommeillés qui faisait ressortir par contraste sa grande barbe d'une blancheur immaculée.

- Asseyez-vous mes enfants et dites-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Pendant ce temps, du côté de la sinistre allée des Embrumes, à l'intérieur d'une bâtisse où personne ne pouvait entrer à présent…

Un vieux sorcier en robe bleu nuit interrompit sa conversation et se leva de son fauteuil pour venir à la rencontre des deux derniers arrivants.

- Ah ! Séverus enfin ! Merci frère Portier, vous avez parfaitement rempli votre office.

- Merci Grand Mage Suprême, je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

- Comment vous portez-vous Séverus, toujours fidèle à Poudlard ?

- Bien sûr Grand Mage Suprême.

Ce disant, Séverus Rogue avait saisi la main droite du vieil homme pour la porter à ses lèvres et déposer un baiser sur la paume. Souriant, le vieil homme fit de même avec la main droite de Séverus.

- Mon frère Grand Inquisiteur, vous êtes toujours zélé dans l'accomplissement du rite. Ca n'est pas une critique, bien au contraire… Mes frères, prenez donc exemple sur notre frère Grand Inquisiteur pour qui l'accomplissement du rite est essentiel ! Merci frère Séverus pour votre conduite exemplaire.

- Je vous en prie, Grand Mage Suprême… je ne fais…

- Je sais, je sais… vous ne faites que votre devoir… mais je ne puis m'empêcher de constater votre sens du rite ; vraisemblablement une habitude dans la rigueur apportée par l'art des potions… Frère Aboyeur, veuillez faire l'annonce.

Un sorcier entièrement vêtu de blanc se leva de son fauteuil et saisit dans sa main droite une grande canne de six coudées ornée de grelots qui gisait à ses pieds. La canne, entièrement bleu ciel, était faite en érable, un bois dont on fait d'ordinaire les flûtes à bec. Les grelots de couleur vermillon étaient attachés au pommeau de la canne par des rubans jaunes. Le sorcier agita sa canne qui émit un accord tintinnabulant en sol majeur.

- Oyez, oyez ! A la demande du Grand Mage Suprême, je vous convie, mes frères, à revêtir votre tenue pour entrer dans le Cercle… Dès cet instant nous sommes coupés du Monde et protégés par les émanations bienfaitrices du Cercle… Vous êtes invités à interrompre toute relation télépathique, à désactiver tout sort de légilimencie et à éteindre vos téléphones portables moldus… Pendant que vous-vous revêtez, je vous exhorte à oublier vos soucis quotidiens et à tourner vos pensées vers la sérénité du Cercle… Le Cercle est calme et vertu… Le Cercle est lumière et gnose… Le Cercle est justice et vérité… Le Cercle est force et sagesse… Le Cercle est rigueur et beauté… Le Cercle est le Cercle…

Entre chaque phrase, le frère Aboyeur frappait à cinq reprises le plancher en châtaignier de sa canne, faisant cascader les grelots en cet harmonieux accord de sol majeur, répétant sans discontinuer les cinq doubles vertus du Cercle : « Le Cercle est calme et vertu… » Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde avait revêtu sa tenue. Ben oui, ce sont des sorciers à la base, alors un coup de baguette magique, et hop ! Le tour est joué. Quand je pense que certaines se plaignent de 'n'avoir plus rien à se mettre'… Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, achetez-vous donc (ou faites-vous offrir) une baguette magique, et hop ! Le frère Aboyeur frappa trois grands coups sur le sol puis s'arrêta, attendant que le calme revienne sur l'assemblée.

- Oyez, oyez ! A la demande du Grand Mage Suprême, j'invite mes frères à me suivre jusqu'aux portes de la Maison du Cercle.

Le frère Aboyeur, tout de blanc vêtu, je le rappelle, se dirigea vers l'angle nord-ouest du salon et entreprit de gravir un large escalier de marbre vert, suivi par l'ensemble des sorciers présents, en bon ordre. Il parvint dans une antichambre entièrement lambrissée de châtaignier foncé, éclairée par des torches à flamme perpétuelle et meublée de quelques guéridons. Au sud et au nord se trouvaient deux pièces exiguës. A l'ouest la salle principale, la Maison du Cercle, fermée par une double porte solide et majestueuse, fabriquée dans un bois noir, vraisemblablement de l'ébène, et gravée de signes identiques à la seconde porte en bois de l'entrée. Mais ici, point d'étoile à cinq branches, si ce n'est quatre gravures en ronde-bosse représentant les quatre Fondateurs.

La canne bleue à grelots vermillon tenus par des rubans jaunes frappa à cinq reprises le sol.

- Mes frères, silence ! Frère Portier, faites votre office.

Le grand Greg, vêtu de blanc, tenant son gourdin posé sur son épaule gauche, s'avança calmement face à la double porte sa baguette à la main droite, en ouvrit le battant droit d'un 'alohomora', pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce et s'y enferma. Le frère Aboyeur frappa à nouveau le sol à cinq reprises.

- Mes frères, veuillez vous préparer à l'inquisition.

Les sorciers formèrent alors une ligne contre le mur, face à la porte, à l'exception de deux sorciers vêtus de blanc qui se placèrent de part et d'autre de la porte alors que le frère Aboyeur se tenait devant celle-ci. Au centre de la ligne se trouvaient trois sorcier vêtus de vermillon, le Grand Mage Suprême avec à sa droite Séverus Rogue, le Grand Inquisiteur, et à sa gauche un sorcier bedonnant et de petite taille. De part et d'autre, les autres sorciers étaient habillés de robes de couleur vert émeraude avec de larges manches bleu nuit.

Le frère aboyeur désigna alors de sa canne Séverus Rogue. Ce dernier se plaça devant le Vieux sorcier à sa gauche et s'inclina respectueusement.

- Frère Gand Inquisiteur, donnez-moi le mot.

Séverus Rogue se pencha pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, de manière à ce que personne ne puisse entendre, puis il se redressa.

- Le mot est juste ; je vous reconnais comme étant Grand Inquisiteur plénipotentiaire. Veuillez procéder à l'inquisition.

Séverus Rogue s'inclina à nouveau devant le Grand Mage Suprême, puis se retourna et s'avança pour se placer à une coudée de distance du frère Aboyeur. Il lui posa une question à voix basse, de façon à ce que personne ne puisse entendre, et il lui fut répondu de la même manière. Il procéda pareillement avec les deux sorciers vêtus de blanc et placés de part et d'autre de la porte. Après quoi il se retourna pour se retrouver dos à la porte. Sa main droite se glissa avec une lenteur très étudiée sous sa cape rouge pour en ressortir tout aussi lentement munie de sa baguette magique qu'il pointa avec solennité devant lui.

- Mes frères, soyez vigilants !

Il venait de jeter ces mots avec un rictus méprisant, ses yeux noirs réduits à de simples fentes tant il avait étréci ses paupières, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de jeter des regards empreints de pure haine… On se demande bien comment il pouvait faire ça. Drago Malfoy s'était bien entraîné pour rendre un tel regard, des heures entières devant les miroirs de son dortoir, sans compter celles dans la salle-sur-demande. Il était bien parvenu à un petit quelque chose, mais il était loin de l'effet auquel parvenait son parain. Mais revenons à nos sorciers…

- Legillimens omnia !

Le sort venait de fuser dans un cri et Séverus Rogue pouvait désormais lire dans les esprits des sorciers lui faisant face comme dans des livres ouverts. Il tourna quelques pages de ces livres, pour la forme : tous étaient membres du Cercle, pas un seul resquilleur.

- Grand Mage Suprême, l'inquisition est achevée. Je reconnais pour frères tous les sorciers présents dans cette pièce.

- Merci frère Grand Inquisiteur… Frères Arbitres des Elégances, ouvrez les portes afin que nous pénétrions dans la Maison du Cercle.

Les deux sorciers vêtus de blancs qui se tenaient de part et d'autre de la double porte monumentale, et qui étaient vraisemblablement les frères Arbitres des Elégances, s'emparèrent de leur baguette pour lancer un 'alohomora', chacun sur son battant respectif. Les portes s'ouvrirent avec majesté et les membres du Cercle pénétrèrent dans la vaste salle maintenue dans la pénombre, le Grand Mage Suprême en tête. Lorsque tous eurent pénétré, la porte massive se referma hermétiquement pour protéger les 'secrets' qui allaient se commettre à l'intérieur.

Et puis voilà…

Ben oui 'voilà', c'est secret, ça veut dire qu'on ne peut pas savoir, vous comprenez ? Donc le récit de ce qui va se passer dans la Maison du Cercle n'existe pas… Et puis voilà.

Quoi 'pas content' ! Alors ça… Je n'y cois pas ! Je vous décris les préliminaires des agissements d'un ordre millénaire dont même le Ministère de la Magie n'a aucune idée de l'existence et tout ce que vous trouvez à dire c'est 'pas content' ! Je vous décris le départ de la 'chauve-souris des cachots' depuis Poudlard jusqu'à son arrivée à l'allée des Embrumes en vous livrant quelques anecdotes inédites, et tout ce que vous trouvez à dire c'est 'pas content' ! Par Mordred, vous ne me méritez pas… Je me demande ce qui me retient de ne pas arrêter mon histoire ici. Tien, voilà ce qui vous pend au nez !

… Oui mais alors, quid de ma divinité ? Un auteur qui n'écrit pas, c'est comme un sorcier sans pouvoir magique, pire, c'est comme un sorcier sans pouvoir magique qui n'aurait jamais été un sorcier… Un moldu quoi… Mais alors, je passe du statut de Dieu à celui de simple mortel… Fichtre ! Voilà qui demande réflexion… « To be God or not ? To be God… That is a question ! »

Bon, je vais continuer, mais attention : plus de 'pas content', sinon…


End file.
